<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steady Hands by SolarisRasa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839034">Steady Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa'>SolarisRasa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Request [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, BAMF!Alec, Guns, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus is thirsty for his husband okay, Request Meme, Violence, drugged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace’s mouth twisted in irritation, “Damn it, Magnus! Alec is going to  need you to be able to think.”<br/>“Alexander’s coming?”<br/>That was good, but also bad. Magnus wished he could remember why.<br/>“Yes. Your Alexander is coming and he’s going to need help. He’s going to need your help.”<br/>Magnus nodded, head full of cotton and the strangest urge to start licking his lips a lot.</p><p>Or: Alexander Lightwood doesn't care that adamas can't be used where his family is held hostage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malec Request [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steady Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flame22/gifts">Flame22</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was very fun to write but I maybe should've not done it on a work night! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Isabelle’s unfocused eyes were a concern. Magnus debated where on his current list of concerns it ranked and firmly decided somewhere above Clary’s useless rage at their prison door and below the silent, still figure of Jace. Possibly his own inability to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>connect with the moment emotionally should also be on the list. He nodded, yeah, tick it under not being able to do magic with the cuffs they’d shoved on him that were currently scraping his wrists to the bone everytime he shifted his weight. He wondered how long he would stay conscious with the drain on his power. He had a feeling that if his body went limp, with how his arms were chained about him and the unpadded rough hewn circles around his wrists, he might be in real danger of losing his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, trying to force himself into further awareness. Maybe Isabelle’s unfocused eyes were a clue. Had they been drugged? He remembered a fight, but it was against demons, just a brief scuffle on their way to meet Alec and some others at the bar. He squinted in thought, after that he had some brief notion of hearing someone cry for help and then...nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Jace groaned, drawing Magnus’ attention to him. He was rubbing at his wrists and ankles, freed from their own shackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d you manage that?” Magnus asks, voice unsettlingly slurred. Isabelle stared at Jace’s unbound hands, her lovely eyebrows drawn in confusion. Clary turned at the sound of Magnus’ voice from where she was sitting, bound hands hammering the door as she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace groaned, pushing himself to his feet and rubbing at his eyes with the heel of one hand, the other braced against the metal wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I activated my runes before we got shoved down here. Cleared my head but something about this place made them </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn </span>
  </em>
  <span>so I had to stop trying to use them for anything else. Lucky I learned how to pick locks, just to irritate Alec, when I was a teenager.” He ground the words out and Magnus blinked. He missed Alec.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss Alexander.” He announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace rolled his eyes and shoved away from the wall, moving toward Magnus, “Me too. I don’t know if he can help us though. Wherever we are, they’ve put up some warding that won’t let adamas through,” he reached up and unhooked Magnus’ bound hands, taking the pressure off and easing them down, the cuffs still in place, “they even took our rings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus looked first to Jace’s neck, the Herondale family ring </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>missing. Then, with a jolt, he looked at his own left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He mumbled, miserable at the sight of his bare ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Magnus. If we can get out of here we’ll get it back from those bastards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t Alec help?” Izzy asked, fingers curled into her arms where she sat, hunched forward beside Clary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t be able to activate his runes and there’s no way to get him a message about the adamas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can disarm someone.” Clary said, full of faith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt they’re carrying swords. If they’re using mundane weapons it’s probably guns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.So we’re booooned?” Clary asked, swaying where she sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace sighed heavily. Magnus watched the dim lighting bounce off his hair. He had pretty hair, Jace was pretty. Alexander was prettier. Magnus nodded to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamned it!” Jace cursed and then he was working over Magnus’ hands again, ignoring Isabelle and Clary talking about how sad it was they weren’t going to get to watch the rest of their favorite show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus remembered he had a list of their problems and decided to add “can’t watch TV if we’re dead” right at the top. Then he remembered kissing Alec and feeding Chairman Meow and re-ordered things accordingly. When he’d finished with that he realized Jace was done with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus? You with me buddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus laughed, “No. I’m with Alec. He’s my absolute favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace looked like he was having difficult emotions and Magnus reached out to pat his cheek, “It’s okay. Clary is a gem too. I have the best husband but you did good too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The difficult emotions were not getting any easier for Jace and Magnus decided he would ignore it in favor of Isabelle who was loudly demanding to know where she fell in Magnus’ ranking of decent dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus!” Oh. Jace didn’t want to be ignored. Magnus sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus. Look, I’ve taken the binds off of you. See?” Jace showed him his freed wrists and he grinned, “Can you do anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus flicked his fingers and a shower of pretty blue sparks glittered into existence. That was pretty good, he figured, for how empty he felt, how drained his magic was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-kay.” Jace pressed his hands on either side of Magnus’ face, forcing him to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever they gave you guys seems to be making you all dumber by the minute. Can you do something about that? Can you, uh, un-drug yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus frowned, “Why? Drugs can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace’s mouth twisted in irritation, “Damn it, Magnus! Alec is going to  need you to be able to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander’s coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was good, but also bad. Magnus wished he could remember why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Your Alexander is coming and he’s going to need help. He’s going to need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus nodded, head full of cotton and the strangest urge to start licking his lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He forced himself to focus enough to direct the tiny trickle of magic he could feel. It washed through him and he pushed harder, sending it over Clary and Isabelle as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the rubber band of his power snap when the spell was done, only the seed of his magic, burning at his core, remained. He was tapped out. He could think again though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright Jace. Thank you for freeing my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The relief in Jace’s expression made him feel guilty as he continued, “I don’t have enough magic for more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Magnus.” Izzy chimed in, working a bobby pin out of her thick hair, “This is already </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.” Clary agreed, sitting quietly now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to figure out how to get out of this room. We need to get a message to Alec, if we can’t get free. If all these guys have are guns, shadowhunters don’t know how to use them. Gunpowder and adamas do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>play well together.” Isabelle spoke calmly, working at her cuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Alec coming alone?” Clary asked, looking to Jace and Magnus. It was silent then and Magnus realized none of them had even thought to question that Alec was certainly coming for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, stupid question. How would you know?” Clary sighed. Isabelle clicked her tongue, satisfied, as she held up her freed wrists and started on her ankles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For right now, let’s get our hands back and take a moment to think, now that we can.” Magnus nodded to Jace to help Clary get free, ignoring his still bound ankles. Someone would get to that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus isn’t sure how long they’ve been trapped, would guess at somewhere between two and five days, breaks even and calls it three and change, when the shooting starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve tried talking to their captors without response, they’ve done what they can to the door, they’ve talked themselves hoarse out of boredom. The drain on Magnus’ magic was not just the cuffs, not with how he only ever seems to have enough for his fingers to spark harmlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shooting pulls them all to their feet, the lack of food and water showing itself in how dull they all are. Magnus stares at the door, desperate. The first few shots were rapid, distant. The next few coming in quick succession but the way the sound shifts tells them someone closer to them is firing and getting fired on in return. The crack of gunshot gets closer, mixing with shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can hear someone shout, “-couldn’t use guns! Get to the prisoners!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door flew open and three of their captors burst in, clearly not expecting them to be free of their bindings. Weary and hungry as they were, they were still trained fighters so Magnus simply let the shadowhunters do what they do best. In a matter of seconds two were down and a third backed against the wall, Jace’s fingers tight around his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man struggled against him and finally spat, “Your parabatai is here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jace growled and headbutt the man, watching him slide down the wall, his hair shifting to reveal pointed ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seelie?” Clary frowned but Isabelle shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s mundane, that one,” she was crouched beside one and pointed to the third man, “is a vampire. Some kind of joint effort maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus hissed, “We don’t have time for this. Alexander is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they have guns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle was on her feet in a second and they were off, hurrying toward the sound of fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long long halls gave way to a catwalk that ran the circumference of an atrium and Magnus came up sharply, hands braced on the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband was striding across the floor, head to toe in shadowhunter black but clearly having been searching for them the whole time, still in his suit. His black button down was a bit rumpled but the way his jacket flared around him as he lifted his arm made up for it. Magnus blinked, mouth open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” Jace breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec was holding a handgun, left hand braced under his right wrist to stabilize as he sighted and fired, three bodies behind him and another falling as he pulled the trigger. His hazel eyes were sharply focused as a woman kicked out at him from behind one of the support beams. He blocked her foot with his left forearm, catching her leg and firing a shot just out of Magnus’ sight line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thud of her body sounded after Alec had turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know he knew how to shoot.” Clary said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one did.” Isabelle sounded numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another attacker came running in and Magnus opened his mouth to warn Alec as they fired their own weapon but his husband had already dropped to the ground, out of the way. He rolled into a kneeling position, gun up and steadied. Magnus swallowed, now was a very inappropriate time for an erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec fired, close enough that blood splattered across his pale cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander.” Magnus called, hoping Alec wouldn’t fire at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s head jerked up and his shoulders visible relaxed as he held the gun to the side but still at the ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. All in one piece?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus shrugged, “We might have lost a few brain cells from boredom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec rolled his eyes, then something out of sight, under Magnus and the others, drew his attention and he fired again, another thud, “So sorry I didn’t come faster. Next time I’ll be sure to keep your need for entertainment in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smirked, “Oh I think I’m plenty entertained. A man of </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>talents is always sure to please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec blushed, gun still in hand and, fuck, Magnus loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. Can we go now?” Clary asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle jogged away, having spotted a door, and they all followed, finding themselves on the ground level with Alec a moment later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No making out until we get our stuff back and are clear of whatever wards this freaking place has on it.” Isabelle warned and Magnus pretended (mostly) to pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your stuff?” Alec asked, still alert, but stepped closed to Magnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything adamas, weapons, rings.” Jace answered and Magnus’ heart clenched as he watched Alec’s gaze dart to his bare finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys get out. I’ll retrieve everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four voices protested but Alec’s glare was immovable, “Can anyone else shoot a gun? No? Great. Get out, get safe. I’ll be right behind you. Besides, I think I might have killed everyone already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Magnus reminded his libido, was not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m holding you to that. Ten minutes Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband grinned at him and then they were sprinting, following the path of bodies out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec made it out in seven minutes, dropping a pile of their weapons that was much larger than Magnus expected. He realized why there were so many quickly and had to admit he was impressed as more knives disappeared into Jace’s jacket and Izzy’s dirty dress than he would’ve ever guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already called Underhill for a team to come clean up and Lorenzo is coming to examine the warding. He’s offered to portal us out.” Alec flashed a smile at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, that was some of the most badass shit.” Jace grinned and then he and Alec were laughing together, leaning on one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy pushed them apart only to wrap an arm around each of them, “You have to tell us where you learned to shoot like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary ducked under Jace’s arm, “It was very John Wick of you in there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s grin widened and Clary looked surprised, but Magnus laughed. He had finally gotten Alec to watch a few movies with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Credit where credit is due, but you were certainly hotter than Mr. Reeves.” Magnus teased, stepping into Alec’s free side until the five of them were pressed together in a line. They were quiet for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re all okay.” Alec said lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus pushed against him tighter, could feel Izzy squeeze him a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks to you.” Clary said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shrugged, “Someone had to save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crackling heat of a portal opened to the left of them, a group of shadowhunters with Underhill in the front sprang out and Lorenzo Rey followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s okay?” Underhill asked, looking them all over with worry in his eyes. Magnus had long gotten past his brief jealousy and he appreciated how Underhill looked out for them, considered him a friend and his steady, realistic personality was always welcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just hungry and dirty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plenty of bodies in there Andrew, might want to let the team know.” Alec sounded tired now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Underhill nodded and headed off, leaving them with Lorenzo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” He clasped his hands, smiling, “Mr. Lightwood you certainly proved your willingness to protect what’s yours today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus groaned, these two never could have a peaceful conversation, “Just today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenzo’s smile went a little wider, “Everyday, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun another portal open, “Here, allow me to make the door home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lorenzo.” Magnus offered, nudging Alec to stay quiet this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izzy, Clary and Jace mumbled their thanks as well and then they were all tumbling through into the loft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showers and sleep.” Magnus said, voice muffled from where he’d tripped over Chairman and landed face down on the couch after exiting the portal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four voices agreed with groans and shuffling as they dispersed to various guest rooms. Beside him Alec ran his fingers over Magnus’ arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come shower with me. I need to see you’re really alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Magnus pushed himself up and then grinned at Alec, “We still have to make out, don’t forget.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander laughed, pulling Magnus along, “I see, you’d like me better if I was John Wick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus makes a considering noise and then has to laugh against Alec’s mouth as his husband yanks him into a kiss with an indignant sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you best as you Alexander, secret badass ability, opinions on poetry, and tiny snores included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they separated Alec pulled Magnus' wedding ring out of his pocket, "I wanted to give you this back, after we're clean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus smiled softly, "I miss it. I'll be glad to have it back. I have to make sure everyone knows I'm a taken man, my husband is, after all, the hottest man I've ever seen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec snorted but smiled,“That’s earned you more kisses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for me!”   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>